Nowadays, beacon devices are installed at supermarkets, convenience stores, department stores, and other place to transmit, data related to product, coupons, discounts, offers and the like to mobile devices, which is further processed and displayed to the user. Typically, the beacons devices continuously transmit a beacon signal at a predetermined period, for performing a wireless connection between the mobile device and the beacon device and transmitting data. In particular beacon devices uses Bluetooth to transmit a universally unique identifier and other data picked up by a compatible app or operating system installed on the mobile devices. Generally, the beacon devices powered with a battery such as a coin cell battery, which has to be changed periodically.
Conventionally, the beacon devices continuously beacon in a periodic manner irrespective of any users in its vicinity or without ascertaining if application or user is utilizing the data being beaconed. For example, at night when no mobile devices are around the beacon devices, the beacon devices continue beaconing. Thus resulting in loss of power and reduction in battery life. Conventionally, in order to increase the battery life of the beacon devices, the beacon devices are switched off manually, for example at night. Some other conventional system and methods, utilized thermal sensors or proximity sensors and the like to identify users in the vicinity to switch off the beacon devices. Such conventional system and methods keep the beacon devices active when users are in the vicinity of the beacon devices but are not utilizing the data being beaconed by the beacon devices, resulting in power wastage. Thus, there exists a need for a system and method to enable effective control of beacon devices.